1. Technical Field
The present application is related to detecting method, and particularly to a touch spot detecting method of a touch panel.
2. Description of Related Art
Touch sensing technology has found widespread applications in a variety of fields, such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants, automatic teller machines, game machines, medical devices, liquid crystal display devices, and computing devices. A user may input desired information and/or operate the electronic system through a touch sensing device associated with the electronic system.
Different types of touch panels include resistive touch panel, capacitive touch panel, surface acoustic wave touch panel, and infrared touch panel available for detection of a touch location.
A capacitive type touch panel includes a transparent conductive layer. The resistance distribution of the transparent conductive layer is non-uniform so the detecting precision is reduced.